Kue untuk Papa
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Ulang Tahun Naruto sebentar lagi tiba. Sasuke berusaha mengajak putranya yang keras kepala untuk memberi kejutan di hari ulangtahun Naruto. Bagaimana kah jadinya? Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday 2015, Twoshoot. Complete (SasuNaru)
1. Chapter 1

_'Srak'_

Sasuke menggeser kertas yang telah ia tandatangani. Membaca kertas dibawahnya yang menunggu untuk ia tanda tangani juga. Mengeryitkan dahi dan membenahi letak kacamatanya yang melorot, sebelum menggoreskan tanda tangannya diatas kertas putih itu.

Tepat setelah itu, Sasuke melepaskan kacamatanya lalu bersandar pada kursinya, menghela nafas panjang setelah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu selama hampir 2 jam lamanya.

Melirik pada cangkir kopi di sebelah kirinya yang ia yakini telah mendingin akibat terlalu lama ia biarkan. Entah apa tanggapan orang yang membuatkan kopi itu, tapi Sasuke yakin ia tak akan di pedulikan jika Sasuke meminta dibuatkan kopi lagi. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Sasuke meraih gagang cangkir tersebut lalu meminumnya dengan cepat. Terlalu menyeramkan bagi Sasuke untuk meminum kopi dingin itu. Tapi jauh lebih menyeramkan jika tidak diminum.

Setelah membuat lidahnya tersiksa, Sasuke bangkit, merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu keluar dari ruangan kecil itu. Membawa kaki jenjangnya menuju lantai bawah. Berniat untuk ke dapur sebelum matanya menangkap pintu kamar yang ada di dekat ruang kerjanya sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu melangkah masuk dengan sangat hati-hati. Kamar yang ditempati oleh putranya ini nampak gelap, dan hanya remang-remang lampu tidur yang membantu mata Sasuke untuk melihat. Disana, Sasuke melihat sang putra telah tertidur dengan posisi yang menurutnya begitu jelek. Bermaksud mendekat untuk membenahi selimut sang anak yang jatuh ke lantai ketika matanya mengerling pada meja nakas dekat ranjang. Sasuke melihat sebuah lingkaran besar yang melingkari sebuah angka 10. Mendekati kalender tersebut lalu membaca note kecil disana.

 **'Happy Birthday Papa'**

Sasuke mencelos, lalu menatap sang putra yang masih berumur 7 tahun itu. Ia menatap kembali kalender tersebut lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Seulas senyum menghias wajah Sasuke sebelum ia menunduk untuk mengambil selimut sang anak. Menyelimuti tubuh sang putra lalu mencium keningnya.

" _Have a nice dream_ , Menma..."

 **Kue untuk Papa**

 **a fanfic from Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday present**

Naruto sibuk menggoreng telur, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang lengan kecil melingkari pinggangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kehadiran Menma.

" _Morning_ , papa..." sapa Menma.

" _Morning_ _too_ , Menma..." balas Naruto lalu mematikan kompor kemudian mengangkat tubuh Menma. Mengecup singkat dahi Menma lalu meletakkannya diatas kursi.

"Apa kau sudah membangunkan tousan?" tanya Naruto sembari membantu Menma untuk memasang lap di atas paha Menma.

Menma mengangguk singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan papanya.

"Sarapan _omelet_ lagi pa?" tanya Menma saat melihat sang papa meletakkan sepiring _omelet_ di depannya.

"Apa kau ingin _cornflakes_? Aku akan menyi-"

"Tidak usah, pa! Aku hanya mau jus tomat," potong Menma cepat.

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian kembali menuju tempat ia memasak, menyiapkan gelas untuk ia isi jus tomat.

2 gelas sudah Naruto lap hingga bersih. Ia lalu membawa gelas itu menuju kulkas, mengambil ceret yang telah berisi jus tomat. Menuangkannya ke dalam gelas itu lalu membawanya ke meja makan.

Disana Naruto melihat kehadiran orang lain. Terlihat masih berantakan.

Setelah meletakkan jus tomat milik Menma, Naruto beralih pada Sasuke untuk meletakkan jus tomat yang lain.

" _Morning_ , _dear_..." ujar Naruto seraya mencium bibir Sasuke singkat.

"Hn."

"Kau berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Naruto sembari mengambil _omelet_ Sasuke di tempat ia masak tadi.

"Aku akan mengantar Menma setelah ini," kata Sasuke, menyambut sepiring _omelet_ yang diulurkan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau masih seperti itu Sasuke," kata Naruto seraya menunjuk penampilan Sasuke dengan matanya.

"Siapkan baju untukku, cepat."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Tapi kakinya tetap melangkah meninggalkan sang suami yang sarapan dengan anaknya.

Selepas kepergian Naruto. Menma langsung menatap tousannya dengan keji.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot mengantarku, Sasuke?" tanya Menma dengan nada ketus.

"Sopanlah sedikit. Biar bagaimanapun aku adalah orang tuamu," nasihat Sasuke, jengah dengan kelakuan buruk sang putra.

Menma hanya memasang wajah tak peduli. Ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya ketika sang tousan memanggilnya.

"Menma..."

" _What_?!" seru Menma kasar.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bekerjasama."

Menma menyipitkan matanya, tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan sang tousan.

"Bukankah papa sebentar lagi ulang tahun? Bagaimana kalau-"

"Tidak usah, sas. Biar aku sendiri saja yang membuat _surprice_ untuk papa," sela Menma, benar-benar tidak sopan.

Sasuke menggeram rendah, tahu betul sang putra yang benar-benar keras kepala. Ia memutar otak, bagaimanapun caranya Sasuke harus bekerjasama dengan sang putra untuk memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuk Naruto.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar ketus, mengerti bahwa putranya tidak bisa diajak bicara lembut.

"Apapun yang tidak bisa kau lakukan," balas Menma sengit.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Inilah jadinya jika sang anak pernah diasuh oleh orang yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi dan Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke yakin pasangan iblis itu sudah meracuni pikiran anaknya hingga berlaku buruk padanya. Benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan. Sasuke bersumpah dalam hati akan membalas dendam kakak kandung dan kakak sepupunya itu.

 _'tek'_

Menma menyudahi sarapannya. Ia meraih jus tomatnya, lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto muncul, membawa tas ransel milik Menma.

"Sudah selesai sayang?" tanya Naruto seraya menyodorkan ransel itu pada Menma.

Menma mengangguk singkat, meraih ranselnya lalu dipakainya.

"Aku berangkat sendiri saja pa."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu beralih pada sang putra.

"Papa tidak mengijinkanmu berangkat sendiri," ujar Naruto, mengundang decakan kesal sang putra.

"Aku nanti telat pa..." rengek Menma.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya juga.

"Lanjutkan nanti saja sarapannya. Aku sudah menyiapkan bajumu di kamar."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Naruto sendiri beranjak menuju _counter_ , mengambil kotak bekal Menma.

"Jangan seperti itu pada tousan, Menma..."

Menma duduk kembali di kursi. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ingat tidak apa yang papa ajarkan tentang cara menjadi seorang _gentleman_?" tanya Naruto dengan tangan yang sibuk menuangkan jus tomat di botol minum Menma.

"Iya..." balas Menma dengan malas.

"Apa kau tidak ingin jadi _gentleman_?"

"Tentu saja ingin papa..."

"Nah, jadi berhentilah memusuhi tousan. Tousan itu sangat menyayangimu."

"Tapi dia menyakiti papa," protes Menma.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau papa disakiti tousan?"

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri pa. Papa malam itu kesakitan kan. Dan tousan malah menyuruh papa berteriak, lalu mengancam akan mencubit papa kalau papa tidak menurut. Aku tahu rasanya dicubit itu sakit pa... Makanya waktu tousan bilang begitu aku ingin menghajar tousan. Tapi aku tidak berani masuk kamar karena papa mengajariku untuk tidak masuk kamar orang sembarangan. Makanya aku kembali lagi ke kamar dan berjanji akan membalas perbuatan tousan pada papa," tutur Menma dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang.

Naruto hampir menjatuhkan bekal Menma. Ia begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan sang putra tercinta. Ditambah ekspresi seram dari pria di belakang Menma.

Naruto tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Menma akan menguping kegiatan panasnya dengan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan ke salah pahaman pada otak Menma yang masih anak-anak. Demi Tuhan, Naruto ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam larutan jus tomat saking malunya.

"Ehem."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Menma berdehem keras. Menyadarkan Naruto yang nampak sangat _shock_.

Naruto pun menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Menghampiri Menma lalu memasukkan bekalnya ke dalam ransel biru dongker milik Menma. Usainya Naruto jongkok di depan Menma, menyamai tinggi tubuh sang anak. Ia acak rambut raven sang anak lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Menma... Lupakan apa yang kau dengar malam itu. Papa sungguh baik-baik saja. Buktinya papa dan tousan rukun seperti biasanya. Kami saling menyayangi dan tidak akan pernah menyakiti. Kau percaya pada tousan kan?" jelas Naruto dengan hati-hati, takut dia salah bicara dan meracuni pikiran anaknya.

Menma nampak berfikir lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan pernah menyakiti papa lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan sang anak. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya lalu diraih oleh tangan mungil Menma.

Naruto tersenyum, setidaknya kali ini Sasuke tidak akan lagi mengadu padanya tentang kelakuan buruk sang anak.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Sasuke dengan satu tangannya lagi meraih tengkuk Naruto lalu mencium keningnya.

"Iya..."

Sasuke kemudian pergi, diikuti sang anak yang menggandeng tangannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Naruto menghentikannya.

"Sasuke, aku ada janji setelah ini. Jadi kau siap-siap sendiri ya nanti," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu kembali melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Mengantar sang putra tercinta ke _Elementary_ _School_.

Jarak sekolah Menma dari rumah cukup jauh. Sekitar 2 km. Setiap hari ia berangkat dengan sepeda, mengayuh beberapa menit untuk mencapai sekolahnya. Namun terkadang jika sang papa tidak sibuk, dia akan diantar jemput ke sekolah. Itu pun jika Menma mau diantar. Anak sok dewasa itu lebih memilih pergi sendiri ke sekolah, karena menurutnya dia akan nampak kekanakan jika diantar oleh orangtuanya. Tapi beda ceritanya jika sang papa lah yang memaksa. Entah kenapa setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut sang papa adalah suatu hal yang mutlak untuk dilaksanakan oleh Menma. Mungkin karena papa nya adalah orang yang paling dia sayangi melebihi siapapun, makanya Menma tidak bisa membantah sang papa.

Termasuk paksaan sang papa untuk mau diantar ke sekolah oleh tousan-nya. Biar sekesal apapun Menma pada sang tousan. Jika papa nya meminta ia untuk bersama sang tousan, maka ia tak punya wewenang untuk menolaknya. Bisa dibilang, semua ucapan Naruto adalah ultimatum bagi Menma.

Beda Naruto, beda lagi Sasuke. Pria yang dipanggil tousan oleh Menma ini hanya dianggap orang lain oleh Menma. Pria yang marganya disandang Menma juga ini adalah pria yang dingin. Ia juga tidak pernah menyenangkan hati Menma. Sering pulang larut malam, bahkan jarang pulang. Tousan nya juga jarang sekali mengajaknya bicara. Padahal pamannya yang memiliki wajah hampir serupa dengan Sasuke, begitu menyenangkan dan agak cerewet menurut Menma. Juga menurut paman Kyuubi, tousan Menma itu konon adalah orang yang jahat. Paman Kyuubi juga selalu memperingatkan Menma agar menjaga jarak dengan sang tousan. Pokoknya tousan Menma itu tidak baik untuk siapapun. Buruk rupa dan buruk hati.

"Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa menit sunyi melingkupi ayah dan anak itu.

"Tidak," tukas Menma.

" _So_... Kenapa kau terlihat membenciku, _kids_... Apa karena kau berfikir bahwa aku menyakiti papamu?"

"Bukan."

" _So what_?"

" _Uncle Kyuubi says that you are wicked_ ,"

" _And you believe in his?_ "

"Yeah."

Sasuke mendengus.

" _But papa told me that you love me so much_."

" _It's true, Menma. I love you so much._ "

" _Yeah, I believe in you... I feel Uncle Kyuubi hate you_."

"Hn."

Diam.

Sasuke melirik Menma yang nampak enggan bicara lagi.

" _So_... Mau bekerjasama dengan tousan?"

Menma menoleh kearah Sasuke. Menatapnya dalam-dalam untuk mencari dimana rencana jahat sang tousan. Tapi Menma tak menemukan sikap jahat di mata sang tousan. Hingga tanpa sadar bibir Menma bergerak untuk menyetujui ajakan sang tousan dalam sebuah pernyataan.

"Sepulang sekolah di _Yamanaka's Bakery_."

Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya. Mengikuti apapun yang akan dilakukan sang anak nanti.

 **TBC**

 **Nantikan Chapter Berikutnya**

 **-Akira-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa membuat kue akan semudah ini.

Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa putranya yang sepengetahuan Sasuke memiliki uang jajan terbatas bisa masuk kursus membuat kue seperti ini.

Saat Sasuke bertanya bagaimana bisa Menma membayar kursus ini sementara papanya begitu pelit untuk memberi uang jajan pada Menma. Menma dengan santai menjawab bahwa beberapa minggu yang lalu _Uncle_ Itachi memberinya uang untuk mengganti mainan yang dijanjikannya pada Menma. Uangnya kebanyakan tentu saja. Mungkin saking kaya nya Itachi sampai-sampai uang yang diberikannya bisa digunakan untuk membeli mesin cuci. Dan Menma yang awalnya ingin mengembalikan uang yang berlebih itu menjadi urung saat Itachi mengatakan bahwa uang itu untuk Menma saja, siapa tahu berguna untuk membeli kado buat sang papa.

Dan tentu saja uangnya saat ini digunakan untuk biaya kursus membuat kue. Kursusnya memang tidak terlalu mahal karena toko roti yang menjadi tempat belajar Menma membuat kue itu, adalah milik ibu dari temannya. Dan kebetulan juga pemilik toko ini adalah teman tousannya saat _High_ _School_ dulu. Jadi, uang yang sempat Menma gunakan untuk membiayai kursus di kembalikan. Harga persahabatan katanya.

Meskipun ia kini bekerjasama dengan tousannya tak membuat Menma begitu saja membeberkan semua rencana kejutan ulang tahun untuk papanya. Menma sebisa mungkin menyimpan uang pemberian Itachi untuk membeli kado spesial untuk papanya. Dan untuk masalah bahan-bahan membuat kue nanti sang tousan lah yang akan membiayai. Menma tahu sekali tousannya ini tak beda jauh kemampuan finansialnya dengan Itachi. Jadi, ia manfaatkan saja tousannya ini.

Usai kursus selama beberapa jam dan menghasilkan kue yang enak, Sasuke dan Menma segera pulang. Hari sudah sore dan Naruto sudah menyuruh anak dan suaminya ini untuk segera pulang.

Saat pasangan anak dan ayah itu memasuki rumah. Naruto telah berdiri disana dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Wajahnya nampak bosan. Namun segera tergantikan saat Menma memeluk papanya.

" _I'm home papa_..." ujar Menma.

" _Welcome home, my_ Menma... Darimana saja kau nak?" tanya Naruto, membawa tubuh Menma dalam gendongannya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Papa bilang aku harus akur dengan tousan... Jadi aku tadi mengajak tousan jalan-jalan," jawab Menma.

"Oh ya?" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang tengah meminum air dingin di depan kulkas lalu menatap Menma, "... kau tidak membohongi papa kan?" selidik Naruto.

Menma menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tanya saja pada tousan," kata Menma sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia kemudian menurunkan Menma di atas kursi lalu beranjak menuju kulkas untuk mengambil segelas jus tomat untuk Menma.

"Keluarkan kotak bekalmu," perintah Naruto.

Menma menurut, mengeluarkan kotak bekal dan botol minumnya yang telah kosong.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan putranya, kemungkinan besar menuju ruang kerjanya.

" _How's your day_?" tanya Naruto seraya meletakkan jus tomat di depan Menma.

" _Today is very very very very boooooring papa_..." jawab Menma lalu meminum jus nya.

" _Why_?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

"- _cause tousan isn't interesting_ ,"

Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban sang putra dalam logat bahasa inggris. Meski sang putranya yang jenius ini sudah fasih berbahasa Jepang, tapi tidak membuatnya lepas dari bahasa yang digunakannya sejak baru bisa bicara.

"Oh _wait_ ," Naruto duduk menyender di tepi _counter_ , "Aku mencium bau putih telur sejak tadi," kata Naruto.

Menma hampir tersedak jus nya. Tapi untungnya ia memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat bagus, hingga papanya tak menyadarinya. Terimakasih untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang darahnya mengalir dalam diri Menma.

"Bau telur?" beo Menma.

"Iya, sejak kau dan tousan datang," kata Naruto.

Menma mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek.

Naruto pun diam. Jika sang putra hanya memberi respon seperti itu, itu artinya ia tak mengerti. Lagipula itu juga bukan hal yang penting menurutnya. Tapi bolehkah ia sedikit curiga pada sang anak saat matanya yang jeli itu tadi melihat ada noda tepung di celana sekolahnya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Kue untuk Papa**

 **a SasuNaru fanfic from Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **! Lemon Content !**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _Friday, Oct 9th_

 _06:45 pm_

Naruto memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke dengan membawa secangkir kopi. Mata birunya menatap sang suami yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop di depannya. Perlahan ia hampiri sang suami lalu meletakkan kopi buatannya di dekat laptop Sasuke.

" _Thanks_ ," ucap Sasuke yang masih memfokuskan diri dengan laptop di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa meluangkan waktu sebentar?" tanya Naruto, berharap.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, beralih pada Naruto yang kini bersender di sisi meja.

"Aku ingin sekali pergi ke Belanda," ungkap Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hanya 2 hari saja..."

"Kau ingin berlibur?"

"Yaah... hitung-hitung Menma mengunjungi neneknya disana." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, sedikit tenggang rasa dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sejenak, menerawang ke luar jendela yang ada di belakang Naruto.

"Akan kupesankan tiketnya," ucap Sasuke lalu kembali bergulat dengan pekerjaannya.

Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya, ia nampak bahagia. Meski cuek, Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah menolak permintaannya. Dan itulah hal yang membuatnya semakin mencintai suaminya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke supermarket dulu Saskay..." pamit Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Membeli bahan makan malam, sekalian aku mau ajak Menma ke toko buku," jelas Naruto.

"Jangan!"

"Eh?" Naruto terpaku di ambang pintu.

"A-aku-Menma setelah ini ingin aku mengajarinya sesuatu," kata Sasuke mulai berargumen.

Naruto menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke berdehem kecil. Mencoba bersikap rileks.

"Biarkan dia di rumah saja denganku. Mumpung dia bersikap baik saat ini," tambah Sasuke, membujuk Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sendiri."

Setelahnya Naruto tersenyum lalu menutup pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

"Untung saja..." lirih Sasuke.

Ia kemudian meraih ponselnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu disana lalu menempelkannya di telinga. Sesaat terdengar nada sambung sebelum suara di seberang sana terdengar.

"Aku ingin tiket ke Belanda secepatnya besok, kalau tidak ada persiapkan jet pribadiku."

Tanpa mendengar balasan lagi, Sasuke menutup sambungan teleponnya. Menaruh ponselnya diatas meja lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Sedikit lagi.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi, berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya sehingga ia bisa leluasa merayakan hari ulangtahun Naruto.

Sementara itu. Si bocah berambut raven itu nampak termangu di dapur. Menunggu papanya yang katanya akan mengajaknya pergi. Replika Sasuke itu nampak cemas. Sekalipun ia sudah membuat alasan terbaik untuk menolak ajakan papanya. Tak lantas membuat Menma tenang. Papanya itu sangat cerewet dan curigaan. Menma tidak bisa begitu saja membohongi sang papa meski ia pernah diajari berbohong oleh pamannya yang tukang bohong.

Menma berdoa dalam hati, semoga papanya mau mempercayainya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama. Akhirnya Menma melihat sang papa melintas juga. Ia pun segera menghampiri papanya yang tengah membawa kunci motor. Menma menyipitkan matanya, tak biasanya papanya ini belanja memakai motor.

Menma hendak membuka mulutnya ketika sang papa mendahuluinya bicara.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak usah menjelaskan. Yang akur ya dengan tousan," kata Naruto lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Menma yang mematung disana.

Apa?

Menma bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah tousannya membeberkan rencana mereka? Ah! Tidak mungkin. Kali saja tousannya itu telah mengatakan sesuatu pada papanya hingga berlaku seperti itu. Apapun itu, Menma merasa lega. Ia tak perlu repot-repot membohongi papanya. Setidaknya ia tak menabung dosa sekarang.

Merasa ia kini hanya berdua dengan Sasuke saja di rumah, membuat langkah kecil Menma bergerak menuju tempat tousannya berada. Ia ingin segera mengklarifikasikan rencana mereka memberi kejutan untuk sang papa.

Sesampainya di ruang kerja tousannya, Menma memasang wajah datar karena sang tousan tak kunjung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Tousan kapan selesainya?" tanya Menma yang saat ini sudah duduk manis di sofa.

"Sebentar lagi, nak..."

Menma mendengus. Memilih untuk memandangi lukisan yang terpajang di dalam ruang kerja tousannya.

"Kau sudah mengeluarkan semua bahan pembuatan kue?"

"Sudah kuletakkan di dapur."

"Bagus. Nanti bantu papamu memasak lalu jangan lupa untuk memberi obat tidur di dalam minuman papamu."

Menma mengangguk singkat. Ia dan tousannya berencana membuat papanya tertidur sampai tengah malam nanti agar tidak memergoki mereka saat membuat kue.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk melihat sang putra yang terlihat kelelahan. Ia jadi tidak yakin sendiri jika sang anak sanggup terjaga sampai jam 12 malam nanti.

Tak tega melihatnya, Sasuke tersenyum lalu memanggil putranya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat dulu?" usul Sasuke.

Menma menggeleng.

"Tidak sampai acara ini selesai," tolak Menma.

Sasuke tahu, sangat tahu sang putra ini sangat keras kepala. Sedikit mengingatkan akan dirinya saat masih seumuran Menma dulu.

"Aku janji akan membangunkanmu saat papa pulang, kau percaya tousan kan?" bujuk Sasuke.

Menma menatap ke dalam mata obsidian milik tousannya sebelum dia mengangguk mengiyakan usulan tousannya. Nampaknya Menma sudah tak mempercayai hasutan pamannya mengenai sosok sang tousan.

.

 _11:30 pm_

Menma tak tahu harus bagaimana ketika ia melihat kue buatan tangan tousannya dan dirinya.

 _Orange Chiffon Cake_ yang sudah dihiasi 3 rasa _cream_ ditambah potongan buah-buahan diatasnya membuat Menma tergoda untuk mencicipinya.

Tapi ia berusaha menekannya. Demi Papanya! Tekadnya dalam hati.

Hari sudah beranjak menuju pergantian hari yang bersejarah bagi papanya. Dan papanya akan sadar sebentar lagi.

Menma harap, obat tidur yang dibuat buyutnya si Tsunade-baasan ini benar-benar membangunkan papanya tepat tengah malam. Sehingga Menma tak akan repot-repot menyiram papanya agar terbangun nanti.

Untuk saat ini, Menma tengah membantu tousannya menghiasi kamar orangtuanya. Menma juga sudah menyiapkan kado ulang tahun untuk papanya yang ia sembunyikan di kolong ranjang orangtuanya. Berharap papanya nanti akan menyukai hadiah darinya.

Setelah memasang beberapa balon dan pita di nakas meja. Menma beringsut menuju ranjang, sedikit tergoda untuk tidur saat merasakan empuknya ranjang .

Tousannya juga telah duduk disisi ranjang. Bersebelahan dengan Menma. Menunggu Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tepat pukul 12 malam, Naruto membuka matanya. Mengundang netra Sasuke dan Menma bergerak gelisah. Takut tidak sesuai rencana.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Lalu menumbuk pada suami serta anaknya yang kini telah memposisikan diri di dekat tombol lampu.

Menma menyalakan lampunya. Disertai dengan bunyi terompet ditiup dan letusan balon.

Naruto sedikit tersentak, namun segera tersenyum ketika mendengar Sasuke dan Menma menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya seraya berjalan mendekat. Membawa serta kue ulangtahun buatan Sasuke dan Menma.

Ada rasa yang tak terdefinisikan dalam diri Naruto ketika keluarga kecilnya memberi ia kejutan di hari ulangtahunnya. Bahagia tak terkira diusianya yang semakin bertambah.

" _Happy Birthday papa.._."

Menma memeluknya erat, mengecup seluruh bagian wajahnya sambil berkata, " _I love you soooo much, papa_!"

Dan Sasuke menciumnya. Mengatakan kata-kata yang sama setiap tahunnya.

" _I wish for wonderful things to come on your day. I pray for the best for you. Happy Birthday my sunshine_..."*

Rasanya Naruto tak bisa berhenti berkata terimakasih. Bagaimanapun juga. Ia mendapatkan kejutan yang begitu menarik dari keluarga kecilnya. Begitu pula dengan kue aneh yang dibawa Sasuke, sedikit membuatnya terkejut dan agak curiga.

"Ayo ditiup lilinnya pa!" Menma berseru antusias.

" _Make a wish_?" usul Sasuke.

Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berdoa dalam hati untuk hari ulangtahunnya. Bolehkah ia berharap untuk selamanya hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya? Terus bersama mereka dalam keadaan apapun.

Lilin pun padam. Disusul tepuk tangan dari Menma yang mengisi acara kecil itu.

"Ini kue untuk Papa, aku dan tousan yang membuatnya!" kata Menma girang, sedikit bangga.

"Oh ya?" Naruto mencoba memastikan.

Menma mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo coba papa."

Mengikuti permintaan Menma. Naruto menerima pisau dan garpu yang disodorkan Sasuke. Mengiris kue itu dengan ukuran besar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Sedetik ia melihat kilatan harapan dimata Sasuke dan Menma. Namun sedetik berikutnya, ia menahan mati-matian rasa ambigu di lidahnya saat kue itu dia kunyah.

Naruto kalap.

Tak ingin menunjukkan ekspresi buruk rupa akibat rasa kue ini. Bolehkah Naruto menganggap dia adalah korban malpraktek?

"Papa?" Menma bertanya dengan cemas. Rasa takut tergambar jelas di mata biru langit milik Menma.

Naruto menelan keseluruhan kue di mulutnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama menyiksa lidahnya.

"Hmmm... _Delicious. Perfect_ , Menma." Naruto memuji, meskipun itu tak berlaku untuk Sasuke yang sudah bisa menebak pikiran Naruto.

Menma tersenyum. Lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan di telinga Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, papa harus menghabiskan kuenya yaaa..." kata Menma dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

.

.

Naruto masih terjaga.

Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Menma yang kini tidur dalam pelukannya. Bocah berumur 8 tahun ini merengek ingin tidur bersamanya setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu bercengkrama usai kejutan ulangtahunnya.

Dan Sasuke tentu saja juga ada disana. Namun ia nampak sibuk dengan laptopnya dibanding tidur bersama anak dan suaminya.

"Hentikan kegiatanmu itu tuan _workaholic_ ," sindir Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tak menanggapi sindiran Naruto.

"Letakkan sekarang juga atau kubanting laptop mu itu," ancam Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh. Berhasil ditarik perhatiannya.

"Aku melakukan ini agar kita bisa leluasa liburan di Belanda," tukas Sasuke lalu kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Naruto mencibir tak suka, memilih untuk terus mengelus-elus rambut Menma.

"Cepat tidur sana," perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak, sampai kau juga tidur disini," tolak Naruto.

"Hn."

Hening.

"Masih lamakah?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi," sahut Sasuke.

"Cepat..."

"Hn."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di laptopnya lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Naruto segera menoleh kearah Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke telah menutup laptopnya.

Dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Mematikan lampu dan kini kamarnya hanya diterangi lampu tidur.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, berjongkok di dekat tepi ranjang lalu mengusap lembut rambut Naruto.

"Sudah siap untuk menerima kado dariku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Tak begitu mengerti ucapan ambigu Sasuke.

Tepat ketika Naruto hendak bicara. Bibir Sasuke menekan bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan begitu bergairah hingga menghentikan kegiatan Naruto mengusap rambut anaknya.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, menekan dalam-dalam bibirnya untuk mencari kenikmatan dari bibir Naruto. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Menma. Tubuhnya kini condong ke Sasuke. Membalas ciuman panas suaminya sembari bermain lidah.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak. Menelusup ke dalam kaos biru yang saat ini dikenakan oleh Naruto.

Masih tak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya. Memainkan puting dada Naruto yang terasa mengeras. Mengundang desahan sexy.

Kecipak mulut mereka sedikit demi sedikit mengganggu. Tentu saja mereka saat ini tak hanya berdua saja. Melainkan bertiga dengan Menma yang menggeliat di belakang Naruto.

Bocah itu melenguh, lalu menggerakkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto. Membuat Naruto terkejut lalu melepas ciumannya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menangkap nada cemas di dalamnya. Tapi dasar Sasuke yang sinting nekat melanjutkan aksi bejatnya dengan cara meremas penis Naruto yang masih tertutupi boxer motif kotak-kotak.

Naruto menahan suaranya. Tak ingin Menma terbangun.

"Brengsek kau."

Sasuke menyeringai. Puas dengan kejahilannya.

Sasuke melepas tangan yang sedari tadi memainkan puting Naruto. Ia kini berdiri. Menyeret kaki Naruto dan sedikit menyingkirkan tubuh Menma. Tapi Menma masih dalam keadaan memeluk Naruto. Hanya saja sekarang bagian bawah tubuh Naruto berjarak agak jauh dari tubuh Menma. Agar memudahkannya melakukan penetrasi.

"Aku masuk ya sayang..."

Naruto melotot. Berusaha menendang-nendang Sasuke namun gagal. Bahkan kini boxernya melorot sempurna. Menampakkan celana dalam biru dongker yang menutupi kejantanan milik Naruto.

"Kau gila Sasuke?! Menma disini," pekik Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat sepelan mungkin.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Ia kini membuka celana kainnya, beserta celana dalamnya.

Naruto semakin melotot. Ini gila. Menma bisa memergoki mereka kapan saja.

Tapi nampaknya niat busuk Sasuke tak dapat dihentikan. Terbukti kini Sasuke menarik paksa celana dalamnya lalu mengulum penisnya.

 _What the fuck!_

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke sudah begitu gila. Apa sih yang dipikirkan Sasuke sampai melakukan hal sekeji ini.

"Ah! Bang..hh..sat!" pekik Naruto saat anusnya dibobol oleh jari Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Mulutnya asik melakukan _blowjob_ pada penis Naruto dengan tangan yang menyelusup ke dalam lubang Naruto.

Naruto sendiri mati-matian menahan desahan. Terlebih saat Menma memanggil namanya dalam tidurnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Naruto mengusap rambut Menma. Berusaha membuat anaknya nyenyak namun ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersentak ketika tubuhnya diterpa kenikmatan.

Tepat ketika ia hampir klimaks, Naruto kehilangan kehangatan di penisnya. Ia memprotes dalam lenguhannya. Tapi yang diprotes malah terkekeh sambil menimang-nimang penisnya.

"Aku ingin memasukkan ini disini. Bolehkah?" goda Sasuke.

"Cepat lakukan brengsek!" lirih Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum jumawa. Menyentuh permukaan anus Naruto dengan penisnya. Bermain-maun sebentar disana sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam anus Naruto dalam sekali hentakan.

Dan Naruto benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah saat sentakan Sasuke langsung mengenai _Sweetspot_ nya.

Setelahnya Naruto merutuki dirinya. Karena desahannya mengganggu tidur Menma.

"Papa?"

.

.

 _Saturday, Oct 10th_

Satu pagi lagi menyapa kediaman keluarga Uchiha bungsu. Kediaman yang baru 2 tahun dihuni itu nampak sepi. Karena jarum jam masih menunjukkan angka 6. Masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas.

Keluarga yang beranggotakan 3 orang tersebut masih terlelap dikarenakan hari ini tak ada yang beraktivitas.

Oh. Dan jangan lupakan kejadian tadi malam yang mengerikan.

Kejadian yang hampir merenggut kepolosan Menma.

Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang terbangun. Melirik ke samping kiri. Mendapati Naruto dan Menma yang tertidur.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sedikit merasa konyol dengan perbuatan bejadnya tadi malam. Tapi ia seorang Uchiha. Ia tak akan membuat kesalahan, pengecualian kue ulangtahun yang Naruto bilang rasanya sangat buruk. Lebih buruk dari obat tradisional buatan neneknya.

"Apa kau senyum-senyum?"

Sasuke menoleh. Mendapati Naruto telah terbangun dan menatapnya keji.

"Ohayou, anata..." sapa Sasuke.

Naruto memalingkan mukanya. Kesal dengan suaminya yang sering uji coba sesuatu yang ekstrim. Termasuk perbuatannya tadi malam.

"Ohayou, Menma-kun..."

Naruto menoleh. Sadar bahwa putranya juga ikut terbangun.

"Ohayou, tousan..." Menma menoleh kearah Naruto, "Ohayou, papa..."

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Menma.

"Ohayou moo, Menma..." balas Naruto.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, nak?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Menma menoleh pada Sasuke lalu mengarahkan bola matanya keatas.

"Aku merasa mendengar suara berisik tadi malam," ungkap Menma.

Naruto mendelik horor sedangkan Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Tapi mungkin hanya mimpi," lanjut Menma.

 **END**

 **(*)puisi karya Moammar Emka**

 **Sorry for bad fanfic**

 **Maaf lemonnya dipotong. Hehe**

 **but...**

 **Otanjoobi Omedetoo Naru sayang... :***

 **-Akira-**


End file.
